Elevator systems traditionally facilitate passenger requests made by activating a hall call fixture. For example, a passenger at a particular floor can press an up or down button to indicate a desire to be carried to a different level within a building. An elevator controller recognizes the hall call placed in such a manner and assigns an elevator car to arrive at the corresponding landing to pick up the passenger. Upon entering the elevator car, the passenger uses a car operating panel to provide an indication of the floor to which the passenger desires to be carried.
It is also known to control an elevator system based upon destination entry requests from passengers. A difference between a destination entry request and a hall call is that the passenger provides an indication of their desired destination prior to entering the elevator car. There are various known destination entry systems and associated control techniques.
In some cases it is desirable to modernize or upgrade an existing elevator system that operates based upon passenger requests made at hall call fixtures so that the elevator system can operate based upon destination entry requests. To modernize or update such an elevator system, destination entry devices and appropriate controllers must be installed at appropriate locations within a building. It is desirable to minimize the amount of inconvenience to elevator passengers and building owners during a modernization process. To accomplish that goal, it is necessary to have a strategy for handling different types of passenger requests for service in the event that hall call fixtures and destination entry devices are both operational in association with the same elevator system.